


Hey, Marius!

by DecayingLiberty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial, Epistolary, Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingLiberty/pseuds/DecayingLiberty
Summary: Courfeyrac leaves messages on Marius' voicemail.





	Hey, Marius!

_“This is Marius. I’m busy right now but please leave a message.”_

_————_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_I’m off to the store, do you need anything?_

_What about the raspberry popsicles? You hadn’t had them in a while. I could pick some up for you. Oh, and how about some maple syrup? I crave pancakes!_

_Call back.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_I’m spending tonight at Enjolras and Ferre’s, so don’t worry about me!_

_There’s toast and cereals in the cupboard, so you don’t starve in my absence._

_Have fun and don’t let the landlady catch you thrashing the apartment!_

_Sleep well.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Your grandfather came into the Musain today and Mère Houchloup almost had us kicked out but luckily Combeferre and Grantaire could out talk him and it didn’t end in the destruction of the Café._

_I think he wanted to reconcile but you weren’t there. I guess, you could call it luck? If you still want to come to the Musain, it’s safe now._

_See you here.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Grantaire came by and asked for a picture of you. I gave him the one that is attached to the fridge, you know, the one we took on your birthday that everyone liked so much._

_He promised to return it. I know you like that picture, too._

_Do you want anything special for dinner tonight?_

_Call back.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_I changed the curtains in the living-room!_

_They are yellow now. I hope you don’t mind. I know blue is your favourite colour but looking at them made me blue, too. We can keep your Buonaparte posters instead (don’t let Enjolras know I said that, okay?)._

_Do you want to get anything else while I’m at the hardware store?_

_Call me.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Éponine asked for that one book you intended to lend her. Since you don’t need it any more, I gave it to her. She seemed very happy to have it and said that you talk a lot about the characters._

_Maybe I should start reading the stuff you read, too?_

_I bought raspberry popsicles, do you want anything else?_

_See you then.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_I met Mabeuf today._

_He says that his flowers are thriving wonderfully and that his book is selling quite nicely._

_We should visit him sometime together and see the flourishing garden for ourselves!_

_We could also bring some cake!_

_Call me.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Grantaire returned the picture. It’s back on the fridge now._

_He also has an exhibition today, and he painted each of us! The portraits are stunning, you should see them for yourself! Grantaire would be happy to have you here._

_Let’s go together.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_You didn’t attend the meeting today, but Bossuet proposed to Joly and Chetta!_

_We are celebrating at the Corinthe tonight, so come by if you want!_

_See you there.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Enjolras says that Cosette wrote from England. She is well and she has found new friends in the boarding school but she says that England has terrible weather. Ah, poor Cosette. She misses us all and she misses you the most._

_She also sent a package full of English sweets. They are delicious! Can I come by and bring them over to you?_

_Call me.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_I visited Feuilly in his workshop today since he has spend the last weeks locked up in there. He seems to be obsessed with the wooden box he is carving and not even Bahorel could talk sense into him. You could convince him to rest, couldn’t you?_

_Call back.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Enjolras said that I should stay at home for once because apparently you can’t stay awake the night before a protest. Enjolras said that, isn’t it hilarious? So, tonight I’m home and I’m boooored. Let’s watch a movie together! How about your favourite movie ‘Dead Poets Society’?_

_Call back.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_The news may look scary but we are fine. To be fair, the protest wasn’t planned through well but Javert didn’t arrest us this time. He talked about us being ‘emotionally unstable’... what does that even mean?_

_Anyhow, we are fine now, no worries!_

_I’ll be home soon.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Jehan wrote a poem for you and left it here earlier._

_It’s very beautiful and sad —  a bit like you, isn’t it?_

_I can’t wait to see your reaction, you will like it, I promise!_

_See you at home.”_

 

* * *

_“Hey, Marius!_

_Your aunt came by today. I told her to come back later when you were home, but she said it won’t be necessary and left again. Do you know what she was looking for? It seemed urgent._

_Oh, by the way, I bought some raspberry popsicles and made pancakes!_

_I’ll be waiting for you.”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius!_

_._

_._

_I think I love y—”_

 

* * *

 

_“Hey, Marius._

_It’s been a while. I hope you are doing fine._

_Life has moved on, and Les Amis are scattered across the globe but we are still in contact with each other. Enjolras and Combeferre have found work in America. I'm still in Paris and I found a nice small house in the outskirts of town. You would have liked it here._

_Anyway, I’ll see you soon.”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again.”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the numb—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in err—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no long—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been discon—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry; you have rea—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We're sorry—”_

 

* * *

 

_“We—”_

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Marius,” says Courfeyrac, sitting on the ground of the cemetery in front of a granite grave and laughing softly. “You need to update your phone contract.”

There is no answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Say "hi" on my [tumblr!](https://decayingliberty.tumblr.com/)


End file.
